BakuBowl (Bakugou Katsuki's Harem)
by Ulquii
Summary: Me shipping Bakugou with any other character I can think of. Rated M because some are explicit-ish.
1. Accidental (KiriBaku)

It was so fast that it was the pain in his lips that made him realize what just happened, a weird tickling staying in his mouth just beside the cut that started to taste metallic.

Kirishima covered his own mouth with a hand, staring at him in shock, a thread of blood falling down to his jaw, and he copied the gesture, hiding his mouth while frowning because of the pain of his gum caused by the clash of their teeth.

Yes, it was an accident, but he couldn't help the boil of his blood attributing to anger.

He saw him swallow, not even caring the blood falling from his lower lip to his hand and all the way to his forearm, but he himself cared about his own blood running down to his neck and disappearing in his shirt.

He didn't felt the strength to complain or insult, overwhelmed by the rare combination of harsh pain and softness, and he tried to make his eyes do the job for him, glaring with annoyance because of the accidental clash of their teeth with their mouths between them and the closeness that he kept to his face, not even getting away or off of his body.

But Kirishima didn't move, his tiny eyebrows rising a bit and his hands falling a tad from his face, letting him see a flash of his tongue going over the cut. He didn't know he was staring until it was too late, Kirishima's clean hand holding his cheek. He got his hands out of the way to protest, not even finding the words when he received a soft kiss against the cut, against his lips.

It was very fast again, too much for his liking, and he realized the horrible heat going through his face, reflecting itself in Kirishima's face.

"… I'm sorry."

"Shut up" he snapped, this time closing the distance himself.


	2. Tribute (DekuKatsu)

He was a sacrifice, he had to repeat to himself.

He was given away by his village. He was abandoned by his family. He was ignored by his friends.

He couldn't be enjoying that.

He couldn't let himself go and deceive himself thinking that was something good.

"Distracted?" he murmured against his ear, causing him a shiver to the ends of his fingers, "You are here to please me, human."

He swallowed hardly, feeling the blue marks on his half-naked body be examined meticulously by the claws, leaving in their wake weak scratches and running the paint out of place.

"My name isn't 'human'" he spitted harshly, biting his tongue at remembering to whom he was speaking.

"Oh" he heard against his neck, the wet lips trailing his pulse. There was no resentment in his voice, "How should I call you?"

He didn't answer, scared that his sharp tongue would make him snap again, and the hands hovering his body stopped, dangerously close to the hem of his lower clothes.

"So?"

He mouthed helplessly, too overwhelmed, and closed his eyes tightly, knowing that if he didn't answer those hands won't continue.

"Katsuki."

A hum rumbled his back, the warmth of the chest against his bare skin clouding his senses.

"Katsuki…" he whispered in his ear, making him tremble by the deepness of his voice and the slowness of his hand, lowering until getting into his clothes, "… Kacchan…"

He opened his mouth in a silent moan, shooting his head back until his nape hit softly a shoulder, and his back rumbled again because of a low laugh. His unfocused eyes looked vaguely at the green curled hair, staring at the purple horns crowning him gorgeously.

"You can call me Deku" he said hiding his face in the crook of his neck, smiling in his skin, "Let's have a good time, shall we?"


	3. Superiority (TodoBaku)

It started as a fight. Or that's what he understood. Because the only thing that his mind permitted to think above the weight of a body above his and the two hands keeping him against the ground was that he was trying to knock him before everything went wrong.

He struggled a little, trying to push him off or pull at his clothes, but only managed to untie his tie and to make more weight push him down. Todoroki's eyes were too calm despite the situation. He growled, too conscious of the position, and let his hands in the air, without knowing what else to do to get him off him besides of blast off his brain with an explosion.

"Katsuki"

He felt the furrows of his forehead become more pronounced and sparkles started to came out of his fingers.

Of course, it was because of that that he hit him in the first place.

"Shut up!" he yelled going to grab his head with his hand, stopping just a second before exploding his skull.

Todoroki had freed him from one of his hands, instead going through the space between the ground and his back, and the shiver following the contact make him arc, his fist tightening in the side of the white hair and trapping a fistful of hair.

"W-what the fuck are you…?"

"Katsuki"

A tremor ran from his ears and he contained a growl.

"Half and half bastard!" he insulted furious, more with his own reactions, "Get off me or-!"

"Or what?"

He was left speechless, not knowing to where his threat went to.

"Or…" he tried again, finding no words at all, and he swallowed before continuing, "Shouto."

He saw something broke in his eyes.


	4. It was her (MomoKatsu)

The practice had ended, but she still was pressing the keys, sometimes doing random sounds and some other interpreting parts of songs that he didn't know and ignored. The only reason he stayed there wasn't precisely the music.

"Pony Tail"

The off-key noise indicated her surprise, and he didn't attempt to hide his mocking grin at the shocked look.

"Ah, Bakugou..."

He walked to her, spinning one of his drumsticks between his fingers , and stopped right in front of the piano, invading her personal space and making her take one of her hands off the keyboard.

"What are you...?"

"What were you playing?" he interrupted with no interest in what she was saying, and smiled at her hesitation.

"Oh, I... Nothing, actually" she answered, and he could see the the effort of her fingers still on the keys, trying to keep them in closeness.

"Really?" he asked, looking up from the instrument to her, watching her take a sharp breath.

"Why are you here?" she asked softly, making him frown.

"Music" he replied, glancing back to the piano, "The song, which was it?

"Bakugou"

"Which was it?" he repeated irked, forgetting his anger at her smile, "What?"

"Why are you here?"

He doubted to answer, fearing his lie wasn't believable.

"Music"

And he could swear he heard her snort.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?" he questioned, now very much annoyed, and paralyzed when he felt her hand touching his waist.

"Bakugou"

He moved away, putting his hand on her shoulder, unwilling to let go by the closeness.

But Momo just smiled fondly at him, turning him on more than ever.

"It's not the music", she said leaning over him, caressing his temple with her forehead.

He opened his mouth, searching for another proper excuse, and just scoffed, smiling at the disappearing distance between their bodies.

"It's not the music", he repeated, snuggling at the affection in his hair.


	5. Interruption (AizaBaku)

He had waited so long for that. Little more than three years to feel the tremble of his skin and the harshness of his caresses cominf from his inexperienced hands. Little more than three years to be delighted with his pants and taste his moans. Little more than three years to hear his name be sighed and not his appellation be spitted condescendingly, but not contemptly, though.

A spasm shook the body beneath his, the skin goosbumping by his touches, and he stood up with his arms, staring at his mouth opening in something he'd loved to hear.

"Bakugou"

The red eye that their positions allowed him to see focused fastly despite the orgasm, and he glared at him from the corner of that eye, his chest going up and down charmingly with the pace of his breaths.

"Aizawa" he muttered, his voice strained by the noises he thought he could only dream about, "I..."

He panted at the movement of his hand, getting out from the cavity he was stretching and stimulating for several hours now, and he took his time to line himself up, watching him swallow nervously judging by the stiff movement of his throat.

"You...?" he encouraged him to continue, brushing his tip against the abused entrance.

Even he had to contain the shudder that provoked the contact.

"I... My..."

He leaned over him again, his chest caressing the other one because of the ragged breaths that started to sound, and he hid his face in the crook of his neck, touching briefly the back of his ear with his nose.

A little sigh against his ear made him smile.

"My name..."

He kissed his skin, moisted and red in self-consciousness, almost hiding the kiss marks he left there before, when his immaculate skin was the only thing he was interested in.

He hummed, feeling him remove in his arms at the thought that even in this situation he was doubting to do it.

"Katsuki"

His body went still, his breath coming short with a little sound, and steadily he pushed his hips into him, feeling the tremble in a slow shiver.

"A-aizawa" he started with a moan, one of his hands clawing at his upper back and the other one finding his fingers, grasping carelessly.

"Shouta" he corrected getting away to look at his eyes, stopping the thrust and making him squirm beneath him.

He had to bit his lips.

"Sh-shouta..." he sighed facing other way, his eyes fixed in something else, "Could you...?"

He lifted his brow, continuing his slow and deep pace, looking him lick his lips and wanting to kiss him one more time.

"... take your cat off the bed?"

He squinted in confusion, looking to the place the red eyes were staring and feeling more confused at the cat sitting beside them, peering at them with too much interest.

He bottomed and stilled, the silence stretching for a few seconds and the breath hitting his chest not slowing down because of the intrusion. And Aizawa had to take a deep breath before speaking.

"I don't have a cat."


End file.
